Guilty
by dyehanna1
Summary: He walked into the warm room, she turned around and noticed him; she poured herself another cup of ale , she raised it up and toasted him under her breath, "Well if it isn't the prince of all slime balls?" Can Merlin salvage this relationship?


Thanks to all those who read the first one and reviewed. In appreciation of your kind works, I decided to give Arwen another go.

I felt like there wasn't enough involvement of Merlin's character in my last fic so I'm giving him the role of a crazy match maker. You can just call this the prequel to **"You are my peace**." I would like to think that this was what happened before their declaration of love in the middle of Camelot. Personally, I think Gwen is too nice and proper on the show. Aside from the farting that came with the enchantment of the goblin, I want to see her do something out of her element, make Arthur break a sweat...keep him on his royal toes.

I made a video to this, if you want to check it out, just type "Gwen and Arthur, Guilty." It's on you tube.

**Guilty**.

Merlin had just told her that Arthur was seriously ill and would not take his draught, her intent was to see if he was okay, then verbally chastise him for not taking his medicine. She had been walking up and down the chamber passage for the past five minutes, contemplating on whether to go in his chambers or not.

It's been a year since she told him she could not be his queen. They both agreed to get their feelings into order, he courted lady Vivian and she had eyes for Lancelot then almost Gawain for a while. Arthur was jealous, a part of him despised the fact that the love of his life was a male magnet. That should have been him holding her and making her laugh, not those other men. He often wondered how she manages to spare enough time to scrub the palace floor while juggling all the handsome male attention in Camelot.

Gwen on the other hand loathed Vivian with a passion, that arrogant noble bitch had a squeaky voice, bad manners and she was just insufferable. She was relieved when he called it off with Vivian; he was so ecstatic when she shot Gawain down, happy enough to give Merlin a wet kiss on the cheek.

Merlin looked outside the royal window and understood the picture when he saw her walking away from Gawain. He snickered at his master, "She won't be single for long." They both knew he was right. Merlin just decided if the prince was to spineless to make a move, he must bring the couple back together on his own accord. He named his mission 'Operation Uncle Merlin to the rescue.'

" _Just admit it Arthur, you love her and you need help in getting her back." _

"_I can't, I'd only be making a fool out of myself."_

"_You are worried about acting foolish in the name of love? Forgive me Sire, but wasn't it an act of foolishness to give her up without a fight."_

"_What if she rejects me again? she's got all this men lined up."_

"_But it's you she really wants, and your sorry ass hasn't done much to reassure her that no matter what happens, she'll always come first. I can always get her to come to you but I can't make you say the words that are embedded in your heart."_

They had vowed to keep away from each other even if it kills them. If only it was that easy, she would not be here now would she? If she were to enter, what would she say to him.

Whenever matters of the heart were involved, Arthur had always had a problem with words. But that night, he laid it all out for her, telling her, _"My affection for Vivian weren't real, I've never loved another."_

When his tunic needs mending, a royal tailor would handle it, when his armor has a dent, a blacksmith could fix it, but bowing to him after rejecting him was like putting the final nail to the coffin of the non existing relationship they had. She crushed his heart that night and she knew it. He didn't blame her, he understood the actuality that she didn't want to hold on to false hopes of being with him when his father could easily plan to marry him off to someone with an imperial blood. He just wished someone could tell him what the remedy to a broken heart was.

If looks could kill, they would have sentenced one another to death by staring. All they did in the last year was walk past each other, she curtsied with a bow, he acknowledged her with a nod. He poured his energy into training his knights while she took on extra work in the castle.

The harder they tried to stay away, the more they keep bumping into one another and getting into compromising situations.

_A few months after their first breakup, she once slipped and fell while trying to serve the visiting dignitaries, he quickly got up from his seat and hastened to where she was. As he laid his hand on top of hers, she discreetly withdrew from his touch before others could see; his face hardened as he clenched his jaws and stood up, "You're such a klutz. Try not to be so clumsy next time." He walked away, leaving both of their hearts aching and in need of some mending; and that was the first time they caught Uther's eye, he thought nothing of it._

_Two months after the falling incident, he had just returned from fighting a mystical beast; while everyone went to bed that night, he was out walking in the rain. She was alone in the palace kitchen, making preparation for his return feast. _

_He was drenched from head to toe, a lame attempt at getting sick so that he would avoid having a feast thrown in his honour. Why? Because he knew she would be there for Camelot, but she won't be there for him, not anymore, she made that perfectly clear the last time. Just as he walked past the kitchen door, he noticed her pouring some drink from the ale keg into a small cup, she gobbled it down all at once. He wondered if that was her last cup, it certainly did not look like the first._

_He walked into the warm room, she turned around and noticed him; she poured herself another cup of ale , she raised it up and toasted him under her breath, "Well if it isn't the prince of all slime balls?"she drank the whole cup then she quickly curtsied with a slight stumble in her saunter, he smiled. When she got to him, her eyes painfully searched through his, she looked all over his body. "You are wet."_

_He smelt the liquor in her breathe. "You are drunk." He answered._

_She pulled at his cloak and began to remove it, he almost choked on his own saliva. "Gwen, what are you doing?"_

"_Be at ease Sire, I don't want you," she belched loudly and spoke with her eyes half-closed. "I will find me a better looking knight with nicer teeth."_

_He turned his nose away from her, "Good, I don't want you too." He lied._

_Her actions betrayed her when she stroked his face. "I just don't want you to catch a cold-stupid."_

_He frowned, no one has ever called him stupid before, at least not to his face. She removed the large piece of clothing then went on to his shirt. "Hands up," she ordered and he obeyed; she removed the shirt and hung it up. _

_She came back to where he was standing and squashed his face with her hands, she let out a drunken laughter, "Your cheeks are so pretty, I want to pinch then till they turn red, may I? please…please." She pleaded._

_Realizing they would be treading a dangerous territory involving their bodies if she couldn't keep her disorderly hands to herself, he held both hand and smiled, "No you may not, I'd rather you pinch them when you are not in a drunken stupor." _

_She staggered backwards and wiggled her index finger at him, then hiccupped as a single tear fell from her left eye. "Who do you think you are?" She sulked._

_His facial appearance was like daah? 'Don't you know who I'm?'_

_She hissed her teeth at him."Prince Arthur? Pleeaze you are no prince, you're a snake, a cold hearted, slimy, poisonous snake." she hit him in the chest, "always breaking my heart…making me jealous…making me cry."_

"_I'm sorry." He apologized as if it was truly his fault. After all these time, he just didn't think she would be taking the separation that hard._

_She took in his well endowed body then naughtily bit her fingernails and batted her eyes at him. "Would my lord like me to take off his pants too?"_

_He groaned, he could have sworn she was a little bipolar. "Guinevere," he called her name vigilantly."My pants are doing just fine where they are." _

_She stooped down and began to wail, her body shuddered as the emotions completely took over her body. He sat on the floor and pulled her into him, wrapping her against his bare chest. "Talk to me?"_

_She wanted to tell him that she was miserable because she wanted to be with him but she just couldn't say the words. she groaned into his chest, "I hate you."_

_He asked, "Because you still have feelings for me?" she did not answer._

_He kissed her temple and whispered into her shiny hair, "Well_ I _hate you too if that helps."_

_She looked up to him and kissed him delicately on the lips, she quickly looked away. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," she apologized then broke away from the warmth of their skin ship._

"_It's oka-" he didn't get to finish because Merlin Stumbled in to check on Gwen._

"_Sorry," Merlin grinned at a half naked Arthur then excused_ _himself. _

_Uther was taking his usual mid-night walk when he saw the prince's shadow being somewhat affectionate to a female shadow. It didn't bother him because it wasn't uncommon for the monarchs to have illicit affairs with serving girls. He quickly hid behind a pillar and watched from a distance till Merlin interrupted the two shadows. The king was mad at Merlin because he didn't get the chance to see Arthur's lady friend, he swore that servant boy had the worst timing in the world. He left the group to themselves and retired to his room. _

_Arthur put on his semi dried shirt and grasped her, "I'll take you home now."_

_She grabbed his nose and used it to pull his face back and forth, then left and right. "Noooo." She replied rebelliously. "Stop pretending to be honourable." She playfully poked his chest, "I dare you to charm me out –of- my- dress." she sang, "Take me to your quarters and make me a woman while you still have the chance." He heard a muffled laughter by the door, he instantly knew Merlin was watching. "shut up Merlin, you are utterly useless. A little help here?"_

_Just as Merlin stepped inside, Gwen hiccupped again, this time, she puked all over the prince. It was on his shirt, his pants, his shoes…everywhere. _

"_Ops!" she winked waywardly. Arthur gasped with an agonizing expression on his face, ohhh the horror and the stench… he looked up to his loyal manservant for help but Merlin disappeared. He had to take her in his chambers, gave her a good scrubbing, almost frightened to his wits, wondering if he was allowed to look or not. While he dried her with his towel, She smacked him upside his head, and complaint about how she's wasting her affection on an ungrateful over pampered prat like him. _

_After he finally succeeded in getting her dressed in his oversized tunic, she put on a show for him. She put on his royal cloak, picked up his crown from its shelf, she put it on her head and danced sexily in front of him. "Do you find me desirable?"_

"_yes. " He replied in a auto tone, as he tried to suppress his growing desires. _

_She picked up his sword, ignoring how sharp it was, she swung it back and forth then she held it up to his neck and used it to raise his chin up. They continued looking into each other's souls until she broke the silence. "Get up." She commanded, he complied; he got carried away and decided to humor her.._

_She licked her lips and slightly pressed the sword harder against his neck, "Aren't you going to defend yourself?"_

_He shook his head. "Why should I? I'd always be guilty of loving you."_

_She dropped the weapon, her hands were all over him, her right leg was woven around his thigh; this was something new, she was so untamed and uninhibited, he kind of liked it with the exemption of the alcoholic valor._

"_Do you know what I'm thinking?" she asked._

"_Why don't you tell me?" _

_Merlin waltz in just in time, "Arthur, Gaius gave me some daugh- oh oh." He looked at his master, his shirt was torn and a little out of place, his hair looked like a battle zone, his cloak was hanging on a candle stand; his sword was on the floor and she was wearing one of his shirts and his most expensive crown. Merlin dropped the draught on the stool and started to find his way to the door, Arthur gave him a 'please don't leave' look._

_She ignored her friend but forcefully held on to the prince's neck, she hopped on his back and wrapped her legs around his waist, thereby revealing her naked thighs. She moaned loudly "I'm thinking impure thoughts that involves you, me and a bed." She giggled._

_Arthur thought he was going to die of arousal. He looked up to Merlin who held up his hands and mouthed "Sorry but she's your woman," with an asinine simper plastered on his mischievous face. Thankfully, once Merlin left, she passed out in his arms._

_That night, he left her to sleep on his bed while he took to his chair with one eye opened. When he woke up the next morning, she was gone, they never spoke of that incident._

_These all happened six months ago, then the game of avoidance began ever since. The more they tried to keep their feeling undiscovered, the more it became obvious to Merlin._

_The longing in their eyes was just too unbearable and painful for Merlin to witness. Oh pitiful Merlin, always caught in the middle of their silent cold blooded ogling war. It was just last week, he had screamed at Arthur, "Gwen is avoiding me because she doesn't want to run into you. "I can't give up my only friend because of you."_

While she was still thinking, Merlin silently walked by, he decided the almost lovers needed just a little help from uncle Merlin. He shoved her in the room. Arthur leapt off his bed as the doors swung open, "Guinevere," he managed to compose himself, "What a pleasant surprise."

Merlin rolled his eyes "Fix this situation, the tension between you two is killing me, when was the last time you two talked, kissed, and touched each other?" he spat.

Merlin closed the door and secured it with a lock; as soon as Gwen heard the door close, she ran to it and tried to open it but it won't bulged. She banged and the door, "Merlin, Merlin my good friend , I know you can hear me, please open the door."

Merlin shook his head to himself and answered, "You disappoint me Gwen, I thought you were a friend of Camelot."

She whispered through the bronze door, "I'm Merlin, we all are."

"Very well then. I'm doing this for the good of Camelot. That prat is going bonkers and taking out his frustrations on everyone, especially me. Do this Merlin, do that Merlin, did you see Gwen today Merlin? I hope she's not over working herself Merlin. I had to polish his armor, wash his clothes, and muck the stables twice while checking up on you all day."

"Okay Merlin, I'm sorry. I'll muck the stables on your behalf for the next week."

"You will do no such thing." Arthur objected.

"When you finish sorting yourselves out, I will let you go." She heard the echo of his footsteps fade as he walked away.

Gwen started to pound the door, Arthur just watched for a while, she had no idea that he was right behind her until he whispered, "You may want to stop that Guinevere, rumors travel fast in this castle banging that door in a bid to get out will get you in more trouble. I might not be able to save your dignity in the eyes of your fellow servants."

She knew he was right. Even though they hadn't done anything yet, if other servants get a wind of what was happening, they would think less of her. "You're just going to let him get away with this? You are enjoy my misery aren't you? You two are an unruly bloodcurdling pair."

"Thank you Guinevere, I was beginning to wonder if your mouth went on a holiday. Never the one to bite her tongue in the presence of her prince."

"Sorry,"

"Gwen-"

"I shouldn't have spoken to you like that," she quivered.

"Gwen"

"It won't happen again."

He moved closer with both hands behind his back, "Guinevere, it's okay. I appreciate that fact that you don't have to hide who you are around me and that we can be just a man and a woman with each other. Thank you love."

He was going to put both of his hands and either sides of the door, but she escaped his attempt to box her in against the door, she dodged underneath his left arm and went to stand by the table.

He sniffed his underarms, the smelt just fine to him. "Do I stink?"

"No my lord," She coughed deceitfully. " I haven't been too well these days, I fear you'd catch something from me." She lied and they both knew she was trying to avoid the inevitable conversation that they were about to have.

" No you are more afraid of your thoughts and the things you do to me in them."

He smirked, she blushed then put on her no nonsense face, "Merlin is your servant, he will listen to you, tell him to open this door at once."

He grumbled about women not knowing what they want then mumbled out loudly, "You are responsible for this, you told me not to treat the boy like a servant and this is what I get in return."

Every time her mind pushes him away, his eyes somehow manages to draw her closer to him. He held her hand, walked her to a chair and sat her on his lap. "What troubles you Gwen?"

"You…I'm terrified…of …the way you make me feel. I can't think, I can't breathe and my heart aches because everywhere I look, you are always a step ahead or behind. Always watching me, protecting me…it hurts…being so close to you, yet so far away. What am I suppose to do, how am I suppose to forget you when you are everywhere I go?"

"You don't get it do you? You consume my whole existence. You are in my thoughts, my dreams, when I sleep, I wish I was in your arms and these feelings won't go away. I'm sorry that you are in pain Gwen, but as much as I want to, I can't going into hiding. Perhaps it's never occurred to you that I'm suffering just as much as you are."

"I…you mean the world to me Arthur. Without you, I'm not complete."

"What are you saying Guinevere?"

I'm saying that If I can't be with you, then I don't want to be with anyone else. I know the risks but it's a chance I'm willing to take because I love you Arthur." Heavens be damned, did she just say those words he always longed to hear from her lips?

"I too feel the same. I have faith in you more than anyone in this world."

"What does this mean?"

"Loving you is a risk worth taking I'm saying let's take it as far as we can get, let's go all the way. That's if you want to. Let's be together, forever."

"Then forever it is."

So I'm no longer the prince of all slime balls?"

"You heard that?"

"Yes. Always nagging me like my wife. God I dread the day that I will eventually marry you. I must prepare for a lifetime of nagging."

Oh they nagged alright! They nagged all night long.

Merlin busted into the room and opened the curtains, forcing Arthur to wake up to a lonely bed. He searched for his pants and tried to put them on tactfully under the sheets.

"Oh, Sire you glow like the morning sun, does it have anything to do with rocking the sheets with your ladylove?"

Arthur reached over his bedside stool, he picked up his empty wine goblet and aimed for Merlin's head; it missed the cheeky servant by an inch. He got up lazily, chest out, all his ego needed was for his servant to flank him and scream _'all hail prince Arthur'_ he disappeared behind the changing screen and began to get ready for a bath, "It's not like you would know much about that you idiot, you have never being with a woman."

"Arthur?"

"Yes Merlin."

"We both know that Gwen is your first, humbly rinse that cocky smirk off your royal face. Since you are trying to be discreet, the least you could do was to get your fat ass up early and remove the sheets."

He popped his head out of the screen, "Shut up Merlin, I'm not fat. And if you breathe a word about last night to anyone, I will make your life a living hell."

"More than you already do?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

Merlin began to remove the beddings. "I swear you better marry Gwen or I'll turn you back into a donkey myself."

"I heard that." The thought of his manservant washing the sheets blemished with a mixture of her chastity and his seed gave him the creeps. "Merlin."

"Sire." He grinned.

"Burn those will you?"

"Yes my lord."

Gwen avoided him like a plague in the weeks that followed, she only visited his chambers when other people were there, she finished her duties earlier than she ought too. Arthur felt he must have done something wrong, was it that bad, did it hurt more than she admitted too? Maybe she just didn't want him anymore. He just could not take it anymore; he went to her home three weeks later.

He found out that she was nervous that she didn't meet up to the standards of the rumored sexual conquests that once graced his bed, she found out that she was his first and only. They vowed to keep it that way till the day they die. Hugging lead to snogging, and then to exploring each other's body and desires.

Ohhh Merlin, the creepy nosey uncle everyone hates to love , he watched with pride as the prince snuck out of his friend's house in the early dawn. It's good to have magic, he knew that night was different in a special kind of way; he was the only one in Camelot who knew that a pair of royals had been procreated that night. "Good job uncle Merlin," he parted himself on the back. Finally, a bound that cannot be broken…

Thanks for reading, let me know what you think.


End file.
